1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and particularly to an auxiliary hill climbing seat mounted to the crossbar frame of the bicycle in front of and higher than the regular bicycle seat, which is used for support while the rider is in a stand-up pedaling position for pedaling uphill, said auxiliary seat is disposed between the sitting seat and the handle bars and is positioned directly over the bicycle pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On flat or downhill riding, especially in racing, it is important for a cyclist to maintain a low profile seated on the regular bicycle seat and bent over leaning forward to reduce wind resistance to maximize speed. In uphill riding, cyclists often have to pedal in a stand-up position so that the body weight directly over the pedals produces extra power to provide a mechanical advantage to increase uphill speed over the sitting position on the regular bicycle seat which is not directly over the pedals and causes more muscle strain when trying to apply extra power during uphill cycling in a seated position on the regular seat. The wind resistance is not the significant factor in uphill cycling when power is the major factor for optimizing speed. The stand-up peddling position can cause greater fatigue however. The prior art does not adequately address the problem of allowing maximum power and speed in uphill cycling while minimizing fatigue and muscle strain.
U.S. Patent Application #20030227198, published Dec. 11, 2003 by Menayan, is for an adjustable saddle slide assembly that is placed between a bicycle saddle and a mast supporting the saddle, which allows a rider to adjust the saddle position while the cyclist is riding the bicycle. The assembly has two main positions, a forward position and a back position. The forward position maximizes use of the rider's fast twitch muscle groups and is the optimal saddle position for short sprint races and up-hill climbs. The back position maximizes the rider's slow twitch muscle groups and is the optimal position for long endurance races. The assembly uses a quick release mechanism to lock and unlock the saddle in place and allow for adjustments to be made “on the fly”. In order to maintain a constant distance between the saddle and the pedal axis, or bottom bracket, the assembly raises the height of the saddle slightly when the saddle is slid forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,846, issued Mar. 29, 1994 to Rafter, is for a pivoting bicycle seat assembly which includes a forward, upward extending, and rigid support member adjustably attached to the seat tube on a bicycle. In one embodiment, the support member has an adjustable collar assembly which enables the support member to be attached to a standard seat post which is inserted into the seat tube. A v-shaped, extension arm is pivotally attached to the support member. The extension arm may be rotated between a rearward extending position and a forward extending position. The standard bicycle seat, called a primary seat structure herein, is attached to the top surface of one leg segment of the extension arm with a secondary seat structure is attached to the rear surface. When the extension arm is disposed in the rearward extending position, the primary seat structure may be used for normal riding. When the rider climbs an incline surface, the extension arm is rotated forward in a counter-clockwise clockwise direction to the forward extended position. In the extension arm is disposed in the forward extended position, the secondary seat structure is disposed in a position to support a rider in a standing position. The distance of the secondary seat structure is sufficient so that pedal distance is maintained for full leg extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,948, issued Oct. 14, 2003 to Tsuge, provides a unitary seat assembly for mounting a pair of seats on a bicycle, which includes a central longitudinal bar portion and a first and second vertical bar portion having different lengths which extend from the central bar portion. Bicycle seats are mounted on the ends of said first and second bar portions, one of said seats being above the pedals of the bicycle while the second seat is positioned either behind or in front of the first seat. The first seat is set at a height to permit the full downward extension of the rider's legs when pedaling while the second seat is set at a height low enough to permit the rider's legs to comfortably reach the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,224, issued Sep. 9, 2003 to Tsuge, claims a unitary seat assembly for mounting a pair of seats on a bicycle, which includes a central longitudinal bar portion and a first and second vertical bar portion having different lengths which extend from the central bar portion. Bicycle seats are mounted on the ends of said first and second bar portions, one of said seats being above the pedals of the bicycle while the second seat is positioned either behind or in front of the first seat. The first seat is set at a height to permit the full downward extension of the rider's legs when pedaling while the second seat is set at a height low enough to permit the rider's legs to comfortably reach the ground. The higher of the two seats may be pivotally mounted to facilitate moving to the lower seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,453, issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Robbin, shows an auxiliary support system for a bicycle passenger. A seat mount assembly is affixed to the horizontal tubular frame member of a bicycle between the primary seat and neck. A conventional bicycle seat is attachable to the seat mount assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 409,964, issued Aug. 27, 1889 to Harvey, describes a child carrier which is mounted on the main seat post of a bicycle, the child's seat being positioned in front of the operator's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,751, issued Aug. 26, 2003 to Angelo, depicts a bicycle seat with a pair of guide rails each having a seat pad pivotably attached to the front end of the guide rail. An elongated support has a wing at each end. The guide rails travel on the wings in two substantially parallel paths. A pulley is mounted on the center of the elongated support. One or more straps are connected to the front ends of the guide rails or the back ends of the guide rails so that motion of one guide rail in a first direction causes movement of the second guide rail in an opposite direction. One or more springs can be connected between the guide rails and the elongated support. A horn shown could replace the safety cap and extend forward from the seat bracket to provide the sensation of the former saddle seat when standing. This horn could be used to steer and absorb shock while the rider pinches the horn with his or her knees to keep the bicycle under the rider.
What is needed in an auxiliary hill climbing seat positioned over the bicycle pedals in front of the regular seat and higher than the regular seat to provide full peddling in a stand-up pedaling position using the weight of the body bearing down on the pedals to maximize power and uphill speed while still resting on the hill climbing seat to minimize fatigue and muscle strain.